Halo Reach: Delta team
by christopher1235
Summary: After saving a refugee camp this team gets the mission of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

Halo Reach: Delta team chapter one

"Delta, do you read me? This is HQ."

"Yeah, we're in falcon Victor eight-seven. This is spartan Jensen one-one-five."

"We need you to come back to base camp to receive a new mission."

"Roger that sir," Jensen sighed as Alpha signed off.

"Can't even finish my sentence." He said tossing the walkie talkie to the side.

"Hey, pilot," Jensen's sister,spartan Miranda one-one-four, said.

"what's your ETA?"

"20 minutes ma'am."

All of the sudden the entire falcon violently jostled.

"What the hell was that?!" asked spartan Mark two-zero-five, pulling himself up on the mounted machine gun.

"Engine one is down!" said the pilot after coughing up some blood.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, "It's a nose dive"

The falcon tilted down as it plumeted to the dry desart below.

"Brace yourself!" 115 shouted, seconds before the falcon's impact.

THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

SHOULD I KEEP GOING WITH THE SERIS? LET ME KNOW HERE! poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=367646


	2. Chapter 2

Halo Reach: Delta Team chapter two

Jensen stumbled and coughed through the falcon's wreckage. He found his helmet on the the sandy ground. After dumping lots of sand out of it, he then looked for the falcon's pilot but found him face-down in a pool of his own blood.

"Jensen!" Called out the voice of his sister,

"Help! I'm stuck!"

115 found her under one of the falcon's wings. He put on his helmet and hurled the ash covered wreckage off of his sister.

"Thanks," She said, "did the pilot make it? Where's Mark and Cody."

"Don't know about those two." He said as he held out his hand to help her up, "But the pilot is dead."

"Over,"-cough-,"here." called out the green haz ops spartan.

"Well," Said 114, taking off her white CQB helmet to get the hot sand out, "There's Mark."

The two pulled Mark from the burning wreckage and hot sand.

"Any sign of Cody?" He asked while being pulled out.

"No, not yet." 114 answered after a few seconds of grunting.

After getting 205 out a voice shouted; Hey!

The trio spun around to find Cody holding a shotgun, a magnum, an assult rifle, and a sniper. The purple EVA haded out the weapons to his three team members and kept the shotgun.

"They're a little sandy." said Jensen as the brown EOD checked his magnum, "But they'll do."

After 15 minutes of walking through the desart wasteland they heard something running in the sand.

"What was that?!" Asked Miranda, looking around her franticly, pointing her assault rifle at the dunes of sand.

"Calm down," Cody sighed, "just a lizard or something."

Moments after he said that, a bolt from a beam rifle slamed into his shoulder.

"Or a Covenant potrol squad." 115 shouted. He, then, slaped a fresh clip into his magnum.

THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS! (if you have any.)


	3. Chapter 3

Halo Reach: Delta team chapter three

The Covenant potrol was made up of 5 grunts, 2 elites, and a jackal that had shot Cody in the shoulder. They havn'y even seen the jackal yet.

"115 and I will take care of the grunts." 065 shouted firing at a grunt. But the little alien rolled to the side and Cody's shot had missed.

"Miranda, take those elites, we'll help after the grunts are all out."

"And I'll look for the jackal, if that's even what it is. Let's just say sniper because-"

"Shut up!" Yelled Jensen.

Three of the grunts attacked 115. Jensen won, fast. After shooting one in the head he did a front flip and landed on another grunt. The third turned around and tryed to run away but Jensen shot him in the back, hitting his methane breather. After a few choking sounds the grunt fell dead on the hot sand. The other two that had gone after 065, he blew them both away in one blast of the shotgun.

115 turned to see her firing into one of the elite's torso. It put a few holes in the ranger's armor, many of the bullets missed. But the other elite, an ultra, sneeking up behind her. Jensen ran up behind it, he grabbed the top of it's head and vaulted up and landed on the elite's head, knife first. The elite flopped to the ground like a earth worm. Cody then ran up and shoved the shotgun in the elite's mouth and pulled the trigger.

Mean while with Mark, he still could not pin point the sniper's location.

"Can't see him." He said.

"Any genral idea?" Asked 114.

"Yes," He said, "Over there." He pointed.

Cody then chucked a grenade where 205 had pointed.

"I think that's that." he said shoving two shells into his shotgun.

they turned all turned around and walked for about three more minutes. While Mark took off his helmet to take a drink from his canteen. Suddenly a loud roar from an engine rung in the sky.

"Evac?" Said Mark quickly taking out his canteen making water spill all over his haz ops armor. This made 115 laugh, and 205 gave him the finger.

But it wasn't evac. A big, purple phantom followed by two banshees.

"Damnit!" Mark said, as he cocked his sniper rifle.

"How are we gonna do this?!" Asked 114, "We're all low on ammo!"

The phantom stopped in mid-air, the doors opened, and two hunters hopped out. When they hit the ground sand shot up in a big blinding cloud of dust.

Jensen held out his magnum and squeed the trigger and nothing came out.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled and threw the gun at the hot ground.

"And I only got three shells left." Cody growled.

"Two bullets." Mark mumbled.

"Ha-half a clip." 114 she studdered nervosly.

"Well, we gotta try." 115 said putting his fist up in a boxing position

"Or die trying." gulped his sister.


End file.
